


Paybacks

by Mysteryred



Series: Beautiful Mistakes [3]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Comedy, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4188786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysteryred/pseuds/Mysteryred





	Paybacks

**Exodus**

“Are you sure about this Mikey?”   I twisted a lock of blonde hair around my finger nervously, looking to Michelangelo for reassurance.

Of course he grinned, so big his eyes closed.

“Sure am, X. You want to get her back. This will do the job.” He opened one eye, “Are you ready?”

I held the white paper bag in my hands, “Do I really need this much?”

“Yep, it’ll probably go all over the place, so the more you have the better.” He nodded confidently, then put a hand gently on my back urging me forward, “Go on X, she’s in there. At least I think it’s her.”

“It’s her Mikey, Karai is in the dojo with Leo and April’s talking to Donnie.” I ventured upstairs, gripping the bag, and trying to ignore the butterflies in my stomach. If she hadn’t messed with my hair, I wouldn’t be here right now. I owed her one and that’s the bottom line.

I glanced over the railing at Mikey below. He grinned, nodded his head, and gave me a thumbs up. Raph stepped out his bedroom door and I tried to hide the bag behind my back.

He raised an eye ridge, “Exodus, you look as guilty as Mikey when he’s pushed a button a mission.”

Flashing him my most innocent grin he shook his head and made his way downstairs, where he set his gaze on Michelangelo who proceeded to look all around and whistle innocently.

“Now I know you two are up to somethin’,” Raph eyed each of us before plopping down on his beanbag, folding his arms behind his head and watching us.

“What’cha doin’ Raph?” Mikey motioned me on with his eyes then made his way over to annoy Raphael.

“Keepin’ an eye on the two of you,” he eyed us both skeptically.

Mikey disappeared in the kitchen and came back with a coffee cup. He winked at me, chucked a water balloon at Raph then whipped the contents of the mug at him.

Raph leapt from the beanbag screaming, “MIKEY! What the- what is this stuff? Ah! I will pound you!”

“AHHHHHH!” Michelangelo dropped the cup and ran toward the dojo.

“Well, it works…” I made my way to the bathroom door, picked the lock and waited for the water to shut off.

The second the water stopped running I flung open the door and launched the contents of the bag at Zoe.

“What the- EXODUS!” She shrieked, her red hair dripping, a towel covering her midsection and a perfect crystal coating of sugar covering her from head to toe.

“AHHHHH!” I dropped the bag and turned to run only to slam into Michelangelo.

“AHHHH! RUN X!”

“RUN MIKEY!!” I shrieked and we grabbed each other’s hands, putting one another in front of each other so fast we were tripping.   Raphael was charging up the steps, “I will pound you!”

“Exodus this is too much!” Zoe was shrieking, her gray eyes hard as stone, towel wrapped around her, sugar coating her hair, face, arms and legs.

Raph froze in his tracks, “What happened to you?”

Zoe pulled the towel tighter around her, blushing as she met Raph’s gaze, “Probably the same thing that happened to you, only I got a whole bag of it!”

Raph’s mouth quirked up in a mischievous grin and Zoe’s face darkened a new shade of red.

She whirled on me, “I’m going to take another shower after which you and I are going to have a little talk!” I stepped backward, closer to Mikey as Zoe’s attack shifted from me to him, “and you too, because I know she didn’t think this up on her own,” then she glared at Raphael, “and you wipe that darn smirk off your face or else.”

Raph’s mouth slid into a full on smile, “Or else what Z?”

Zoe crossed the distance between them in a second, her finger jabbing him in the plastron, “Now is NOT the time to mess with me Raphael. I’ll just go ahead and add your name to my list.” With that she marched back into the bathroom leaving a trail of sugar behind her.

I swallowed the lump of terror in my throat a mad Zoe was never a good thing…. But in my opinion we were even. Mikey hid behind me as Raph bucked up to him, circling us until he managed a clean whack to the back of Mikes head. “What were you thinkin’?”

Mikey’s head wobbled like a bobble-head, “I wasn’t, that’s the beauty of it.”

 

 

 


End file.
